thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Justinian Tyr
Justinian Tyr was a Maker canonised during the latest period of Architecture's development. It is almost certain that he was a single person and in retrospect has been called a transhuman for extensive utilization of technological modification of his body or conditions. Biography Early Life Tyr was of Anglatin descent born in the United States to Earther parents in the early SY 40s. He encountered Architecture through the first edition of Spirit ''and probably was personally influenced my many other Makers, although it has been simply lost to history whether he was aware of their status as canonized doctors under their respective pseudonyms. He was born with a significant combination of neurological disorders and genetic defects that, per the Consortium eugenics policy established by the Zero Day Accords, marked him as physiologically deficient and unworthy of reproduction. His generation would have been the last in human history to experience motor neuron deficiency, less-than-20/15 vision, and cerebral palsy before the Consortium's tight control over reproductive rights and genetic engineering from '''SY 0' to approximately SY 75 permanently eradicated them as inheritable or mutable conditions. From youth onwards, he was an avid SCUBA diver and consistently tinkered with the mechanics of his wheelchair to design ever more elaborate modifications to the various personal assistance technologies he routinely relied on. Career on Earth Tyr gained wide recognition as a household name throughout Sol System for the twin feats of being the first non-registered alien to earn Aerowings in the SY 60s and also becoming the first person to successfully survive traumatic long duration exposure to the near-total vacuum conditions of space. Per his reproductive unfitness, he was never issued Consortium citizenship and thus was not eligible for employment or education through the Academy system. Largely confined to a wheelchair for most of his youth, he was successfully able to engineer a unique flight control system that allowed him to pilot hobby-level low altitude aeroplanes and commercial rockethoppers as a private American citizen. At the age of 17, he successfully achieved orbit acting solely as both mission commander, vehicle pilot and manual navigator by launching himself from a private watercraft 60 km west of Florida into the Gulf of Mexico atop a almost century old unmanned satellite booster he had salvaged from a NASA junkyard. His total mission time was about 135 minutes and completed one orbit of the Earth. The kinetic energy of rapid deceleration after completing his reentry burn caused several seams to break and his capsule lost total structural integrity and vented its atmosphere. He began to re-enter the high mesosphere but remained conscious and spent almost 90 seconds in partial vacuum exposure wrapped only in a single layer of Mylar for heat retention. He successfully secured himself to the remains of his pilot's chair and magnetized it to a large chunk of the remaining heat shielding (all while at a velocity of about 17,000 Kmph and lost consciousness shortly thereafter). While his craft had no communications equipment, it was by this time being tracked by several Consortium radar sites across Earth and notified the United State's NORAD of a high velocity deorbiting UFO on a severely erratic trajectory aimed for somewhere in the North Atlantic ocean. Pilots using dualpower high altitude space planes scrambled from Reykavik and confirmed visual of the tracked object and successfully stabilized its course through a series of aerobrake maneuvers before realizing that there was a human being attached to the debris, now just a few tens of km below the Karman Line. One of these pilots, Jack "Ace" Shepherd, received immediate clearance from ground control in Geneva, Switzerland to perform an improvised high altitude jump by using his vehicle's fly-by-wire system to maintain course and attitude. Shepherd released the partial cabin pressure and attached his ejector seat to Tyr's semi-intact seat with a carabiner and deployed the parachute at 3500m above sea level. The pair landed in the fields of Northeastern Europe and were recovered successfully. Maker Category:Characters Category:Foundation Period